lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari Sendo
Yukari is a very kind, sweet and playful young girl who is highly intelligent as she started school at the young age of eleven years old. Generally, she is cheerful about a lot of things and upon becoming a student at Yokai Academy; she made friends with Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono who didn’t treat her as a freak of nature despite having the powers of a witch. Her adorable childlike appearance causes her to be the fantasy of a lot of male students at Yokai but of course she only had her eye on two people which were Tsukune and Moka. It wasn’t until much later that upon hearing the angelic voice of a famous witch in the human world that went under the stage name ‘Ruby Red’ that Yukari had become obsessed with her as well. Having gone to many of Ruby’s concerts as she’s part of the ‘Eleven Eyes’ band and has all of their songs. But she mainly stalks Ruby whom she’s had the pleasure of being able to meet and summons large washtubs on the heads of anyone who dare touches her, though she seems to do this to just about everyone, whether it’s Kurumu, Gin, or Mizore. When she’s not palling around with her friends, she can normally be found studying as she strives to keep her grades up in school as well as find the extra spare time to train in perfecting her powers, however, there isn’t much training in regards to this at Yokai so she secretly does it whenever she can. And feels more inspired to learn now that she knows there are fellow witches out there in the human world. When Yukari began attending Yokai Academy, the other students were prejudice against her because of the simple fact that some of them hated witches, going as far as hurting her feelings and causing her to lash back at them with silly little pranks. And because of the mistreatment she received, she retaliated on other students such as Tsukune when she first met him and hogged Moka all too herself. However, because of Tsukune’s kind influence on her, she began to trust him and not see him as she did all the others. Though she has a habit of misreading people and mistook his kindness as a sign of a confession of sorts and began pursuing him right along with Moka whom she idolizes. Yukari also did the same thing to Ruby when she met her at one of her concerts and because she showed her a small bit of kindness, she was hooked ever sense, hinting that she has a habit of multiple crushes. It is apparent that Yukari has a perverted nature as she often tries to get Tsukune to feel her up to get his attention or groping Moka’s and Ruby’s breasts because she wishes she had large breasts of her own. That is also another thing about Yukari, for she is very self-conscious about her body and has not accepted the fact that she is flat-chested among a group of girls she attends school with who have bigger breasts. She hates being treated like a little kid because she’s younger than the others and wants to be viewed equally like the others but doesn’t get this from Tsukune so she tries to seek out the attention from her female crushes. Yukari still has a lot of growing up and learning to do. While she may be intelligent, she is still just a child and therefore, her mentality of thinking is that of a young thirteen year old girl. Appearance Yukari is 5’1’’ with short brown-black hair and purple eyes. When she attended Yokai Academy, she wore a different uniform from most of her classmates, mostly due to her small size. She wears a black witch’s hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and pink corset. She wore a green checkered pleated short skirt that all female students wore and bright pale yellow over the knee socks and brown suede shoes. She was almost always seen holding her magic wand. Now that she is attending school on Earth at T-A Private Girls Academy, she wears the standard uniform provided which is a light gray uniform top with a dark gray sailor V-neck collar with dark red stripes and a small dark red bow, the skirt is dark gray, going halfway down to her knees, black dress socks and black suede shoes. Yukari doesn’t really favor this look as she wishes to customize it like her old uniform from Yokai but isn’t allowed to do so. But tolerates it if it means being by at least two of her most favorite people in the world which are Moka and Ruby, even if she can’t attend the same school that they’re usually found on. History Yukari Sendo was born in Hokkaido, Japan but attended school in the Yokai Realm that coexists next to the human world. She is the daughter to parents Fujiko Sendou and Tamanori Sendou, with no siblings, making her their only child. Despite being born in the human world, Yukari is no stranger to prejudice against the race of witches that dates back to the Salem Witch trials. As such, her parents have often told her from the time that she began to talk and develop her powers is to be careful where she used them. She was not like most children, in fact; they always called her their ‘special smart little girl’ because of it. It can be known that both of Yukari’s parents also have powers themselves but they live in Hokkaido like regular people with every day jobs, Fujiko running a flower and herbs shop and Tamanori works as a telemarking businessman. At the very least, their daughter was brought up in a very loving environment. However, when Yukari began attending school alongside regular children, things started out fine but she was often bullied by boys who kept picking on her, pulling her hair and throwing things at her and other girls in their class. She got so fed up with the abuse that she didn’t heed her parents warnings in regards to using her powers and cast a spell on the boys in front of everyone, causing her classmates and teachers to be afraid of her. For the next year, she was ridiculed and bullied even more and called an ‘evil witch’ who does bad things or other kids would warn each other about messing with her by lying saying that she will curse you if you do anything bad because that’s what ugly mean witches do. Every day, she came home crying to her parents and pleading with them to take her out of school because she had no friends and everyone was mean to her. Fujiko thought that it was for the best and didn’t object to pulling Yukari out of the school she attended but not before she erased the memories of everyone on campus who knew about her. It served no point to keep her in a school around people who would continue to ridicule her daughter because she was different from them. Yukari apologized to her parents for using her powers in front of others and promised that she’d never do it again while also telling them that she didn’t want to go to school anymore around other kids. Tamanori objected to this, saying that they didn’t have the time to home school their daughter because of her carelessness. He loved her but she needed to go to school. Fujiko, as kind as she was told her husband that she will hire more people at the shop and cut her hours back so that she could be home with their daughter to home school her. And from that point on, Yukari from the time she was six up until age ten, she was home school. She excelled wonderfully in her studies, in fact, she was exceptionally intelligent for anything she turned in her work to her home to have it looked over her answers would be on at least a high school level which amazed Fujiko. However, she felt that there was nothing more that she could teach her that Yukari didn’t already know by the time she turned ten and finally suggested that she start attending school again. The very idea of going back to school and getting bullied scared her as she didn’t want to go through that again, but her mother assured her that the school that she’ll be attending is not one that exists on Earth. Fujiko sat her daughter down and told her of a wonderful school that she attended called Yokai Academy, a school entirely for monsters. She wanted Yukari to start making friends with others instead of staying around her and her father all the time but Yukari still didn’t want to go. Her mother assured her that leaving will be hard at first as everything isn’t easy but it’ll get better. But she wanted to start her back to liking school again by allowing her daughter to attend the school she went to before settling down in Hokkaido. She wanted her to at least promise she’d give it a try for one year and if she didn’t like it, she’ll take her out and home school her again. Yukari reluctantly agreed to this and began her adventure on becoming a first year student at Yokai at just eleven years old. Normally, the school wouldn’t induct children her age in high school level classes but because she passed the exam with exceptional scores, she was allowed to skip grades and start as a freshman. Plot When she first got to Yokai Academy, she began going through the same treatment of being bullied because she was a witch. This caused her to have a flashback of the horrible moment in her childhood when she attended elementary school and used her powers in front of everyone to stop boys from bullying her and other girls. She never actually had a chance to let all those feelings go and thus bottled up all her feelings of loneliness and hurt and began seeking revenge on the other students by pulling pranks on them. Around the time of midterms, Yukari had seen Moka Akashiya numerous of times and had fallen head over hills in love with her. After being saved by both Moka and Tsukune Aono from the Class President, she decided that she would love the both of them and as a result, she joined the Newspaper Club and started making friends. And becoming rivals with Kurumu Kurono, a female succubus in a battle of who has the better body. She often drops objects on her head when she really ruffles her feathers and their club president Gin whenever they won’t stay away from Tsukune and Moka. She has even interrupted a lot of chances for Tsukune to ask Moka out on a date. Despite the trouble she had in the very beginning, Yukari had come to love being a student at Yokai and having made wonderful friends in the process. In fact, she didn’t even want to go back to what the other students consider to be the ‘human world’ and wanted to stay in the Yokai Realm. Her parents were glad that their daughter was happy and Yukari herself didn’t have to be afraid to use her powers out in the open and scare people off. Yukari also took part in helping with the missing girls case and found a dread of energy clinging to Tsukune and Moka with the use of her crystal ball. Knowing that her predictions are right majority of the time, she was relieved to know that Tsukune was safe prior to him figuring out that Ms. Ishigami was behind it all. On the occasion of Tsukune’s birthday, she’d given him a voodoo doll as a gift. She was later stuck in the Newspaper Club during the weekend to get the July edition finished. The club's hard work was nearly ruined by a slug monster obsessed with Kurumu (who even read the diary on her laptop). However, the paper was successfully finished prior to Monday morning. Yukari then helped hand out papers to the students, ending up being chased by boys who liked how cute she was. The Public Safety Commission arrived and trashed the newspapers because they didn't pay a bribe to hand them out. Yukari later helped mend Tsukune's wound from Keito's attack on them. When Yukari first heard the charge about Tsukune being human, despite Kurumu's thinking that the charge was absurd, Yukari said that Tsukune's wound was healing so slowly just like a human. Despite realizing that the charge was highly valid, Yukari still went to the Enforcers shrine-like base to save Tsukune, proving that even though Tsukune was human, his kindness had made a big enough impression on her to look past humanity's cruel mistreatment of witches for the sake of her good friend. This also allowed her to come to terms with her own feelings towards humans, realizing that people will always fear what they don’t understand and that not everyone was bad. Some people were a little bit more accepting than others and Tsukune was proof of that. She’d even become more inspired to start visiting her parents more at her home in Hokkaido and realized why her parents wanted her to be careful when using her powers around and in front of others. But again, they were happy to see their daughter enjoyed her new school life and was a smiling happy child despite being younger than her classmates. As a gift, her father had presented her with tickets to a concert by an all-girl band he thought his daughter would like. He’d actually been given those tickets from a coworker who won them off a radio show who couldn’t go. So instead of letting the tickets go to waste, they were given to Tamanori. So he gave one to his wife and the other to Yukari. At first, she wasn’t all that thrilled about it but it had been awhile that she’d spent some quality time with her mother so she decided to go to the show. It would’ve been better to go with either Moka or Tsukune but she decided to allow this to be mother and daughter bonding time. The band that was playing in Hokkaido at the time were known as ‘Eleven Eyes’ and were wildly popular around the world, doing concert tours and everything. Yukari believed that she wasn’t going to enjoy herself but come to find that she enjoyed the women sang greatly. She also admired the lead singer Ruby Red because from the moment she stepped up on stage, she sensed that the woman was indeed a witch. Knowing that her prediction was correct when she got to meet with her backstage, she became inspired that she could do great things other than just use her powers and do silly tricks. She wanted to really learn what she could do with them and at the same time, she became obsessed romantically with Ruby in the process. From that point on, any chance she got, she would try to get tickets to see Ruby’s show, basically to a point of stalking her once she finds out where she is. She was so obsessed that she’d begun obsessing about Ruby to her friends, knowing every single detail about Ruby’s life that not even Ruby herself divulges to anyone, which made Kurumu state that she was an even much creepier stalker than Mizore. While Yukari still liked Tsukune and Moka too, she was now practically in love with Ruby, groping her in the same manner that she does Moka from time to time. By the time the third year had rolled around, practically everyone that was part of the newspaper club had already left, including Moka, Gin, Tsukune, Kurumu and Mizore. Gin actually graduated but the others left to start attending school outside of the Yokai Realm, which made Yukari lonely again. After giving it some thought for a year and a half she decided that she too was going to leave Yokai Academy and try attending school alongside regular people again and make friends her own age. That and she found out that Ruby was chilling in Tokyo and has on more than one occasion stalked her on campus. She even found out that Moka was attending there as well but there was no sign of Tskune unfortunately. The other downside was that she couldn’t attend Tsukuba Academy because her parents couldn’t afford the expensive tuition and it would take a while to get in on scholarship in the middle of the semester. But her heart was in the right place just not her head. Yet, Yukari pleaded with her parents to allow her to attend school in Tokyo instead of another school in Hokkaido and that she wanted to experience living on her own for a little while if they didn’t mind paying the rent for her at a lovely place she found for dirt cheap every month. Her parents thought about it and agreed so long as Yukari kept up her grades in school, they would send her money for living expenses and food. So now, Yukari is a new boarder at that the Hinata Sou Inn Girls Dorm and finds it to be just heaven because there are so many girls there with large breasts that she can’t help but grope them but she really wanted to try and make friends at the very least. As for the school of choice, she decided that going to Juuban Municipal Academy would be too boring and there was no other school high school level that she wanted to attend so she decided on T-A Private Girls Academy. It wasn’t her first choice but she understood that her parents couldn’t afford the tuition to get her into Tsukuba but if she worked hard enough, she could still get one from T-A and transfer later. Unfortunately, she has to start at the bottom like everyone else does when they become T-A Students. The educational system is fine but Yukari finds the uniforms to be boring and they’re way too structured. She may not be able to customize her uniform like she wants to but that doesn’t stop her groping habits. Yukari wishes to make friends and grow up to have a sexy body that people will be attracted to because she really is tired of having small boobs and a little girl body. Relationships Moka Akashiya Yukari was immediately infatuated with Moka because of her large breasts and insatiable beauty and saw her as a role model for what she wanted to look like whens he grows up and becomes Moka's age. She's often groping her breats and comments how envious she are that they're so big and wants breasts just like hers as they're perfect. Tsukune Aono Initially, she didn't like Tsukune and often played mean pranks on him like she did with everyone else who mistreated her because she was a witch. But when he along with Moka saved her from the class president, she began indebted to him as well as falling in love with him at the same time. In fact, she not only loves Moka but Tsukune as well and her dream is to have a threesome with the both of them. However, she's begun to believe that he only sees her as nothing more than a little sister and her love for him may eventually go away. Kurumu Kurono The two of them are always getting into rival matches of who has the better body that would impress Tsukune more. Yukari swears that her body is better and that boobs aren't always everything while also stating that Moka's breasts are better than Kurumu's. While the two have their moments of bickering, they are really good friends. Ruby Carmine Also known as Ruby Red when on stage is a female witch that is part of the Eleven Eyes female band. Yukari attended a concert for the first time where the band was perform in her home town and became obessed with not only just the music they sing but with Ruby as well because of the simple fact that she's a witch with nice breasts too. She knows just about everything (or at least she thinks she does) about Ruby and whenever she finds the chance to be around her, she doesn't want to leave. Powers & Abilities As a Witch, Yukari can cast various spells through her magic wand, with her motif usually revolving around tarot cards and washtubs. She can also use her wand to manipulate various objects and use them as weapons, as with the case where she uses brooms to drive away Tsukune in her introductory chapter. She has a running gag where she often drops a washtub on someone who is annoying, usually Kurumu or Mizore (and Gin on rare occasions. Once she dropped a giant spiked ball on him for saying "Hi Tsukune"). Yukari is quite powerful as a witch and has great potential given the right motivation, one instance is when she defeats an army of monster plants by herself. During the one month training with Fang-Fang, she self-taught herself the Summoning Techniques and became far better at it than Fang-Fang. However if she over uses the techniques, she lose stamina very quickly since it requires a lot of energy. Yukari even has a knack for creating things for her goals; she once created an urn which enabled Outer Moka to express her true feelings, a small strange machine to tell how one person fells without using words, and "Sukusuku Drops" (Growth Drops) that made you tall for 12 minutes and 13 seconds. Each item seemed to have gone a bit wrong, like the Drops making you short after time was up. Summoning *Enenmushi (Flame King of Snails) – A snail that Yukari summons that has the ability to produce flames. *Golden Washtubs – Yukari often summons golden washtubs over her opponents heads to knock them out. This is one of her most used and easiest summoning. *Tarot Cards – Yukari summons many tarot cards that can slice through steel, rock, and glass. She can even use them to cut her opponents, leaving man open and fresh cuts upon their skin. *Insect Summoning – Yukari is able to summon many different insects that she can use to fight for her in large swarms. So far she’s summoned a swarm of bees alongside butterflies, and a centipede. *Hagene Zatoumushi (Steel Daddy Longlegs) – A defensive summon that involves Yukari calling out a large spider made of steel to use as a shield to protect herself and others around her. Items & Creations *Warawara-kun – A voodoo doll that if someone’s hair is placed inside of it, it will allow Yukari to control that person through the doll itself. There is no doubt that she has more of these dolls and would use them quite often if need be. *Horehore-kun An urn that was used for the purpose of releasing the heart’s reasoning and purity and it acts more like an aphrodisiac. *Ishin Denshin – A magical item that Yukari invented to allow people to relay their feelings without the use of words. However, when the dial is switched to maximum, it switches people's personalities. *Ishin Denshin: Bazooka Form - A variation of Yukari's Ishin Denshin. It was used to fire a beam that switches personalities back. Trivia *Yukari wishes to train hard to become a much stronger witch. *It's no secret that Yukari enjoys studying as she excels much higher in her assignments and tests than her classmates. *It is a fact that Yukari is also in love with Moka and Tsukune making her bisexual. *Unlike Kurumu and Mizore, Yukari seems able to restrain herself when stopping one of them from bothering Tsukune. *She is the non-canon distant cousin of Emi Sendou and Aichi Sendou from Cardfight!! Vanguard. *Yukari shares the same dream of having a threesome like Daichi Misawa's younger sister Maho Misawa. Also See *Witch *Emi Sendou *Aichi Sendou *Kurumu Kurono *Mizore Shirayuki *Moka Akashiya *Ruby Carmine